Road to Menma:Path to Destruction Challenge
by Aoko Aozaki of the Rinnegan
Summary: The Challenge is a Crossover between Naruto and Mahou Tsukai no Yoru and Kara no Kyoukai


Hi, I'm new here. I'm Aoko Aozaki of the Rinnegan, and I've seen seen a lot of Naruto Crossover stories here. They range with series like: Pokemon, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Negima, Fate/Extra (and pretty much with the rest of Type Moon), etc. And many of them suck! I'm sorry, but it's the truth. A fact proven by SCIENCE! But seriously, many of these stories have a Naruto who is either a pervert, a flirt, and when he's written with a Harem, he either marries them, * them, has them all choose to either "play nice or get out". And then, there's the use of his own powers and abilities. Always going down the road of perversion. Honestly, I am not against any of this. Be free with your own creations. But it is always, ALWAYS overused! Ridiculously flanderized, even! First, there's the Rinnegan. The unnecessary eye color changes, the nerfs, and more ofthen than not, they don't do the research well enough. But enough rambling,

on to the Challenge!Here is my Challenge to ! The Challenge is, of course, a Crossover between Naruto and Mahou Tsukai no Yoru and Kara no Kyoukai now the important parts to make part of the story

**For those do not know the character Menma is Naruto's counterpart**

Follow Menma path of Darkness and Destruction he will sacrifice anything to reach his goal could Aoko bring him back to light

Plot: (this plot is optional)

Menma waskidnapped by Souren Araya and Orochimaru The reason why they were kidnap was because since Araya couldn't gain the Spiral of Origin (I think?) from Shiki, he thought it would be easier with her offsprings. And with Orochimaru's help, Araya creates a magical room that would make time outside run slow. Within about 6 years time, Menma would technically be 17 years. But he periodically taken out of the room for Survival Training in the could seem to mess with the math of time differences inside and outside the room. Up to you

Souren and Orochimaru did experiments with him, which accelerates the growth of the Uzumaki genes, strengthening the connection of the old clan is therefore that caused him to have red hair(if you want if nothen Black hair)

The Akatsuki:

Akatsuki going to be a big impact on the story Menma will form the Akatsuki behind Araya and Orochimaru's backs because he know what they are planning because he know that he was kidnapped and that Orochimaru and Araya want to control his powers. The Akatsuki they all respect each other with Honor and like a Family. All the members of the first Akatsuki (minus Menma,Nagato and two others you choose) will die in some event is important that happens is part of the growth of Menma he will lose all his few precious people causing them to leave the damn place known as The Element Continent

Menma are master of the Rinnegan by the time he reach japan and form the second Akatsuki the new members will only from Type-Moon

tired a world of war lies and hate pain a circle of endless hatred the leader(Menma or Nagato you choose) knows that even if he creates a world of peace, it will not be eternal people will always want war so the Akatsuki main plan is to turn Wars into a children's game. (If you've seen Dog Days, you'll know what I mean)a war that no one will lose nothing

The Akatsuki in general does not judge. They're neutral. They don't see the world in shades of gray, grey, black or white They loath "People who use their powers for Evil and Greed" and "Those with Power who choose to do Nothing

Their Motto:"To bring Peace, with Power Love and ? example Menma will bring peace with power love and order and nagato will bring peace with power love and pain[insert one other per Member]"

Half of The Element Continent would be a sacrifice to create a "New World". People will try to stop them and maybe defeat them even if they defeat akatsuki, the plan will still succeed (like Kefka from final fantasy 6).

Now real story begins in the old akatsuki formation and death of most of the old akatsuki continues the event when Menma gives Aoko his heart(this event can take place when Menma and Nagato get to japan you choice)Aoko joins akatsuki to ensure Menma survival of his condition and try to find a strong heart before it too late(so do not waste your time like many story in FanFiction you do not see Kishimoto waste time in training in the manga in naruto's training with jiraya)so training is not so important, so we jump into the most important

the main base of the new akatsuki is in Japan on what part of Japan you choice and the shape of the base is the castle of ganon from ocarina of time(Why because it is awesome but you choice)

If the main characters are training for an upcoming villain, don't make it look like their training was a waste of time. It happens a lot in every FanFic. No moments of physical weakness as the plot might demand, please!

if it looks like Menma and Nagato are very strong is that they are the fanal boss something like and it is because I want the Challenge to something dark no depressing the point is that this is that we need more Dark Naruto Fic and heroes do not always win Menma is not a hero or a villain in this Challenge depends on the point of view of people some will see him as the savior or the destroyer and yes I know that the events in Mahou Tsukai no Yoru take place before Kara no Kyoukai but hey fanfiction anyway if you are confused with the story of Mahou Tsukai no Yoru do not feel discouraged There is not much information Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, that is, if you become stuck can take a little bit of everything that from Type-Moon or anime school.

the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and all eyes techniques were born from The Rinnegan the Eye of Origin so the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception will not work with the holder of the rinnegan because the rinnegan can change the fate and of the user's life and death only one person ryougi shiki can kill a rinnegan user because of her strong connection of origin no and no the Rinnegan not invincible just that ordinary use of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception as Shiki Tohno but people like Ryougi and Menma that understand how the rinnegan and Eyes of Death Perception works(not my fault that kishimoto ignore the mechanics of the Rinnegan how it works like having the real full potential of the Rinnegan after all the Izanagi and Izanami were born of a technique of the Rinnegan) technically Madara can revived itself and given itself infinite chakra and be immortal again thank god that kishimoto not thought of that.**(****again **this plot/story is optional)

**And now** **the** condition:

condition 1

Menma**(from Road To Ninja) **and Nagato**(Nagato** is optional) are the sons of Ryougi Shiki and Kokutou Mikiya

condition 2

Menma and Nagato have Black hair and with the Rinnegan eyes since birth so no activating or deactivating the Rinnegan and no Illuzion hiding the eye and no color change will stay with the original color of the Rinnegan No nerfs the Rinnegan and no putting levels to the Rinnegan like one ring two ring three ring or four or all that shit it will stay the same original Rinnegan from the manga with four ring

condition 3

Menma will be paired with Aoko Aosaki. And Nagato with whoever you want but only girls from Type-Moon

condition 4

Menma doesn't have the Kyuubi. (Optional) but still has the ability to heal faster and generally fast chakra

condition 5

Menma personalities and traits:

A mix of Pain Nagato when he was kinda evil, and Ryougi Shiki

Menma inherited is mother looks and personalities

Never underestimates his opponents and followers

Distant, but not anti-social

Plain Dark, but not Grimdark

No Emo

He won't take shit from no one and with no gender bias

Has an occational God Complex to mask his pain and suffering. (I wanna see how you write this one well!)

He doesn't treat women badly(except women that act like sakura from Naruto and haruna from Kore wa Zombie Desu ka God these two are annoying bitches good for nothing)at any rate yea

Book Dumb but not canon Naruto

Not a pervert Menma Not a flirt Menma not going to nosebleeds like an idiot if a naked woman crosses or a perverted thought and not what you think He likes women except that he appreciated and respecteden and(For god's sake! do not forget thatHe's a Ninja he was trained to be prepared in all situations like control his emotions, and not be tempted etc. Like a real Ninja)so see a naked woman is normal for Menma and control himself but alas you have an excuse to put in perverted situations

Menma is not going to be a happy idiot he will be calm serious smart clever cunning crafty  
sharp he will know how to analyzes a dangerous situations and his opponent in battle will be rather difficult to be angry(pretty much like itachi)

no smoking Menma or Nagato seriously is stupid(I am not against the people who smoke only that is stupid when put characters to smoke)

He will all give his adversaries a run for their money!(even if his enemies are stronger than him)

He will be interested only in Aoko

Menma only going to feel comfortable when he is with Aoko or with people he trust

Menma will not know love because of the tragedy of the past that's why Aoko going to be very important in its his live and the same for his family

condition 6

Nagato personalities: (Optional)

A what if version: "What if Kishimoto wasn't evil?"

A mix of Shiki and Mikiya's personalities. More from Mikiya's side.

Nagato personality will be more or less like the NagatoThe Blue Oni to Menma's Red Oni.

No pervert Nagato

No Emo

Never underestimates his opponents and followers

less serious that naruto and whith little sense of humor

condition 7 (optional)

Menma&Nagato fighting style and weakness

Menma has a weak body, because his heart isn't actually his. The reason relates to the following: He encounters Aoko during one of his training sessions from "hell" and after a series of unfortunate events leads to something bad happening to Aoko. This would be where Menma transplants his own heart to Aoko. The Rinnegan keeps him alive afterwards, and uses her damaged heart for himself.(Can happen when Menma arrives in Japan you choose. His heritage still holds many mysteries, even in-canon!)Due to the above, his latent abilities are limited in duration and speed. agility strength and power remain the same but he can still run fast but not as before(example)if it runs at a speed such speeds of light only last 15 or 30 minutes before his heart is stirred too and this being his death so Menma will fight more or less as like( a combination of albert wesker in Resident Evil 5 when he teleports and Obito's Space-Time Ninjutsuand Menma's nemesis thestairs because of iscondition)

Menma and Nagato can use the Shinra Tensei. They do not have the 5 second limit, but they simply don't overused use it all the time(But when overused use it to annoy the hell out of people, can't touch me lol) . Can also use the Bansho Tênin and do not have the 5 second limit , use it more in objects than in people . But when used on people(like Shinra Tensei to annoy the hell out of people )and it would be used for Comedy and another thing when they are against an enemy do not less their techniques I'm not saying that they must overused their techniques in battle is that when you're writing a fight scene that when they are in situations in which they are surrounded by the enemy and there is no choice use some technique like (coughShinra Tenseicough)now I'm not saying that in every situation that they are surrounded by the attacks of a enemy they use shinra tensei what I mean is that do not make obvious that when someone does a overall attack the character runs like an idiot not knowing how to defend as many situations in FanFiction

Menma's Fighting Stance is the same as Deva Pain in the game Menma and Nagato can have other Gravity Manipulation moves Even without the Kyuubi, Menma and Nagato still have a high healing factor Menma knows Obito's Space-Time Ninjutsu. Nagato knows Mokuton Ninjutsu for utility purposes

Nagato's Weaknesses: Up to you, but make it slightly on par to Naruto/Menma's

Menma's Fighting Rival is Aoko. Nagato's Rival is a Type Moon Female character (your choice). Menma and Nagato are each other's rivals. Their Mom is their Rival!

Menma and Nagato hate everyone from the elements nation except the family they once had in the old akatsuki evil Elements nation

condition 8

No Yaoi and/or Yuri Pairings. I am not homophobic, just don't put them here.

Not OC allowed

No harem(same reason in the author note unless his a regular harem who is the main character surrounded by beautiful women. So again no harem of pairing and no He is not going to sleep with multiple women and final)

Finalcondition 9

The other conditions must be followed

if you agree wiht the Challenge PM and also stay tuned there's going to be more Challenge in the future


End file.
